


Seven Kingdoms Consolidated: The Shareholder Struggle

by lovinglydull



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Customer Service & Tech Support, Gen, Is apparently a tag, Other, Slice of Life, Terrible Cooking???, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglydull/pseuds/lovinglydull
Summary: The Vail Island offices of Seven Kingdoms Consolidated are both the most important, and the most bitterly political, in the history of corporate politics. But this isn't about office politics (until it is). It's about the daily grind of the Vail HQ's many employees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made an office AU. It amuses me. I hope it amuses you.

Hamin skulked silently through the halls and corridors. Everything about what he was doing right now wasn't allowed. Duty maintained that he couldn't even be in this part of the building at this hour. But there was a virtuous mission more important than duty, more important than work, more important than filing collating payroll for this week (which he'd already handed off to an underling, thanks to the perks of management).

He needed to deliver his cooking to a friend.

Finally, after navigating his way through a floor filled with the din of answered calls, scripted niceties and mounting frustration, he reached the most coveted space in any floor: the window seats.

Emmett sat in his desk, which was cluttered with various paraphernalia. Pictures of wild animal babies of increasingly obscure species, a scratch pad of recipes next to his mouse, a hamdmade mug with a sunflower motif painted along the outside, and a clear plastic spray bottle. Presumably for the pack of succulents sitting on the windowsill.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand, sometimes it's hard to work with electronics. I hope you have a wonderful day, regardless of setbacks."

With that, Emmett clicked the reciever, and beamed at Hamin. "Ah, hello! Avoiding work again, I see."

Hamin shook his head. "Ah, Emmett. You don't understand. I work hard every day."

Still smiling, Emmett crossed his arms. "Just not on payroll reports and hiring lists?"

"No. I work hard to provide for my friends." With that, Hamin set down a colorful, opaque food dish. "The dish for today is red curry. Don't worry, fully vegan just like you like it."

Emmett's smile twitched, a twitch luckily not picked up by his eager and cheerful friend. "Thank you, Hamin. Your food is always a unique experience." Uniquely horrifying, uniquely inexplicable, uniquely defying the conventions of what is edible...

Hamin gave an exagerrated bow. "Thank you kindly, my friend. A compliment from the Iron Chef himself is more than welcome!"

Emmett's smile strengthened once more. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm good at cooking for myself and friends, but I have limits."

Hamin takes a step forward, giving a playful slap to Emmet's shoulder. "Nonsense! You could run a high-class resteraunt out of your apartment, and still turn a profit, I bet. I could even be your sous chef!"

Not getting into the violation of health code implied by both running a resteraunt out of one's home and letting Hamin anywhere near the food, Emmett stroked his chin. "Well, I was thinking about pursuing a minor next time I got enough money saved for college. Culinary sounds like a good choice, honestly."

"See? I'm full of good ideas."

Before Emmett could respond, a call rang out. Looks like duty called once more. "I need to take this. And you need to get back before the Management Director finds out you're here."

"Another terrible day, eh?"

"I get paid to help people. What's terrible about that?" With that, Emmett picked up the call. "Tech support? Ah, hello again Blain."

And with that, Hamin took his leave. Any tech talk with Blain was sure to take longer than necesary, and he was already doing something risky by being away from his team for this long. HR called for his uplifting presence.


End file.
